Blank
"I-I don't want anyone to be mean.. I just want friends.." - Blank, Episode 34 of Moncher High School Blank is a student in Moncher High School, the school SirCutieYuki attends in her series "Moncher High School". There is little known about Blank, only that he is very shy and gets bullied quite often by other students. It is known that he likes books and is seen reading them or letters from his Foster Mother outside of school before class starts. Biography Blank is very secretive, and usually changes the subject when anything about him is brought up. However, it is known that he is 17 years old and has a twin brother and younger sister. He wears bandages about halfway up his arms, which is quite suspicious to other students, but Blank has never told anyone why he wears these bandages and what is really under them. Personality As said before, Blank is very shy, and keeps a lot of things to himself. He is mostly bullied for not being able to say no to people, which caused him to get in trouble with Kaya the first place, making her bully him to do her homework. Blank has always been teased, and he is used to it by now, causing him to be shocked when the students of Moncher stand up for him when he is being bullied, as he is so quiet. Blank also reads a lot of book, having a very large book in his house given to him by his birth mother which contains unknown information. It is also seen in a recent episode of Moncher that he keeps a book of fantasy stories that his mother also passed on to him. Relationships Liv Liv is Blank's next door neighbour who he is regularly seen walking to school with in the morning. She is very kind to him and invites him to sit with her at lunch sometimes, much to Blank's happiness. Koron Koron and Blank have a complicated relationship. Blank is mostly intimidated by Koron and tries to stay away from her as much as possible, however she likes to tease him and call him "Sidewalk Bubblegum". In episode 29 of Moncher High School, Blank and Koron were given an unknown potion by Mrs. Hirmyra, later revealed to be a love potion which caused both of them to fall in love with each other for less than a minute or so. After Blank and Koron are seen complimenting one another, the effect leaves them, causing both of them to be extremely embarrassed, Koron pushing Blank away and saying, "Get off me human!" to which Blank accidentally replies, "H-human?!" causing Yuki to be confused at his behaviour. Hemlock Hemlock is usually seen protecting Blank from Kaya bullying him and offering to threaten Kaya, much to Blank's protests. He has also hung out with him and Taylor a few times, even reading them both a fantasy story of his. Ivoo Blank has been seen hanging out with Ivoo a few times, such as at Hemlock's party or in school at lunch. Blank considers him a friend, and says he makes him laugh. Yuki Yuki is a new student at Moncher, causing Blank to have some interest in what she is like. They have spoke a few times, Yuki calling them the "Pink Squad", as they both have pink hair, which makes him smile. Yuki has also been seen protecting Blank from Kaya's bullying, and hugging him, making him extremely happy that she would go to this length to protect someone as quiet as him. Behind The Scenes Hi, everyone! This is Blancsan aka Blank. I, of course, play Blank! One thing I do need to clear up is that Blank has no relation to the character Static in Once Upon a Yandere at all. All they have in common is the same hair colour. Also, I am Scottish, like Liv, so I'm always teased for how I say things. For example, I apparently cannot say girl correctly.. Category:Characters